Kiss Goodbye
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: Kazuno is Kazuki's twin, she gets along well with Toshiki.Kazuki rejects Jubei. Shido takes ballroom dancing lessons.Emishi has a new haircut. Jackal meets Miracle.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Goodbye**

**Toshiki had always loved Kazuki. But what if someone who is almost exactly like him comes along?**

**Chapter 1: Coral Sea**

Jubei stood in front of the hospital door. His eyes were bright once again. He looked at the person in front of him, his best friend, Kazuki. He smiled at him as Kazuki flung his arms around his neck. Toshiki watched the painfully beautiful scenario. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Spiky blonde, is the yarn ball there?"

"Yeah, Jubei's surgery's done and it's really successful. Kazuki's tending to him. Why, Mido?"

"I received a call from Natsumi. A customer of Honky Tonk, a girl who seems to be a relative of the yarn ball, was kidnapped. Yohan Kokuchoin is the culprit according to Paul. Yarn ball should go to Warehouse 87 in order to save the girl. Apparently, they held her hostage so that the yarn ball would show up."

"Kazuki doesn't have any living relatives. That's absolutely a fraud."

"I don't think it is, spiky. According to Natsumi, the girl looks exactly like yarn ball. The mannerisms are also the same. It's hard to conclude that she's a fraud."

"Kazuki won't be able to attend to her. He's busy."

"Just send in anybody! The girl is going to die any minute now, spiky! Any minute now, do you hear me? Ginji and I can't go because we're in the middle of a job!"

"Okay, I'll go save her, Mido. If she turns out to be a fraud, I'll sue you!"

"Great! You're useful sometimes, spiky."

Toshiki hung up the phone. What trouble he had himself into, he thought.

"Toshiki," a voice said. It was Kazuki. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. There's just something I need to attend to. I'll see you later."

"Take care, won't you?"

"Yeah."

Toshiki rushed out of the hospital and rode a taxi to reach Warehouse 87. He told the driver a hundred times to drive faster. Finally, they were able to reach the warehouse, which was already on fire. "Oh, crap!"

He ran off to the warehouse, forgetting to pay the driver. He broke the door with his strong fists and ran up the flight of stairs, discovering an unconscious young lady. Her hands and feet were still tied up; there was duct tape on her mouth. He carried her in his arms, and then proceeded to run towards the door. Part of his cheek was burnt, and his arm was burnt, too. After some more runs, a few more burns, and several bruises, he finally reached the door and was able to walk out safely with the young lady in his arms.

He looked at her sleeping face; long lashes ringed her eyelids, just like Kazuki. Yes, she looked just like Kazuki, except that her hair was a bright color of red-orange, while Kazuki's was chocolate brown. He took off the duct tape which concealed her lips. They looked so soft and sweet, so tempting he closed his eyes and bent down so that his own pair would meet hers. But he woke up from his little fantasy when the taxi drive he forgot to pay yelled at him.

"I'll pay you. Drive me to the hospital." He reached for his pockets, realizing that they were empty_. Crap,_ he thought. He saw that the young lady had a handbag. He opened it and saw quite an amount of money_. I'm saved._ He rode the taxi and arrived at the hospital. He paid the taxi driver with the lady's money.

"Thanks, young man. Quite a pretty girlfriend you have over there."

"She's no girlfriend of mine, old man."

He entered the hospital; he was in a total mess. Kazuki saw him.

"Toshiki! What in the world happened to you? Your cheek, is it painful? And who is she?"

"This girl, she looks just like you. Is she your relative?"

"Ah-I…"

Before Kazuki could answer, the girl woke up.

"W-where am I?"

"In the hospital," Kazuki replied. "Do you feel okay?"

"I was kidnapped by a person named Yohan Kokuchoin. I thought that I was still in the warehouse." She noticed how Kazuki looked so much like her. "You're Kazuki Fuchoin, right? The waitress in Honky Tonk told me to look for you. She said that it's possible that we might be related to one another. I just discovered recently that I was adopted. I wanted to consult the Get Backers, but they were having a job. I also saw this birth certificate of a person named Kazuji Fuchoin. Do you think that this person could possibly be me?"

Kazuki took the birth certificate. He looked at the girl with a confused look in his eyes. The girl understood that he was confused. "I'm sorry, Fuchoin-san. I think I confused you in one way too many. It's okay if you doubt that I'm your sister. But I want you to know that I'm very happy to meet you." She turned to Toshiki. "Thank you for saving me-oh, your cheek and your arm are burnt! Your clothes are ruined, too. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you." She looked at him with concern. "Your cheek, is it painful? Tell me where it hurts. I'm very sorry for all these." She touched Toshiki's burnt cheek. Toshiki winced a little. It was painful, bit her hand felt so tender and gentle, just like Kazuki's touch.

He turned his head away.

"My name is Kazuno. I'm really very sorry."

"Be careful next time, won't you, Toshiki? I'll just go see if Jubei is sleeping already. I'll see you around, Kazuno-san."

"As usual, it's always Jubei whom he looks after," Toshiki murmured. "When is he going to look after me?"

"You're feeling jealous, right, Toshiki-san? Uh-I didn't mean to interfere or something."

He went to a nurse who assigned a room for him. Kazuno followed him. She asked the nurse for some bandages and cotton. He went straight to the bed and ignored Kazuno_. Kazuki…nobody could ever be like him. He is like a pearl amongst a deep coral sea, a princess from the stars, great upon the earth. Now, this lady comes into the scene. It's like the pearl has been copied by the very best copycat in the world. Kazuno… who are you? How could you be so much like him? How could you be so much like my princess?_ He closed his eyes as he searched for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Snowflake**

Rejected. Unrequited. Disregarded. The words refer only to one single person: Toshiki Uryu. He was rejected by his own clan. His love for Kazuki had always been left unrequited. Disregarded, that was how he felt from the very first day he joined Fuuga. Nobody liked him, and everything Kazuki showered his attention to was his ally, as well as his rival, Kakei Jubei. Alone and nowhere else to go. That is Uryu Toshiki.

It was snowing so hard, but it didn't matter. He was sitting alone in front of somebody's house. His eyes were staring blankly into the deep, dark sky as countless snowflakes found there way to his wounded and very feverish body. It was cold and lonely, but he never cared. Nobody wants him. Nobody is waiting for him. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sweet melody that came from the piano inside of the house. _This is the end of my life._ He smiled at himself, thinking that whatever would become of him that snowy night will not matter to anyone. He was, after all, disregarded. He was slowly drifting away, and his body was already at the verge of collapsing. He thought he heard someone called. He thought he felt a silky soft tenderness touch his skin. Then he felt a very hard slap on his cheek.

"Ow…"

"I'm sorry for slapping you hard on the cheek! What are you thinking, staying out without a scarf or a sweater in this freezing weather anyway? You should've knocked on my door and kept yourself warm. You poor thing…stay awake, won't you? I'm going to bring you inside."

_A girl,eh? Why in the world would she be staying out in the cold to save a total stranger?_ The girl sighed, as if to tell Toshiki how heavy he was_. The smell…is very sweet…_They finally arrived inside the girl's house, where a fire was burning gleefully. The girl put Toshiki to the sofa and covered him with very thick blankets. "You're feverish, mister. You should've just knocked. I'll let you in anyway." The girl ran her fingers to his hair and cheeks. The hand was so soft, filled with gentleness. How he wished the night would never end…how he wished…_how he wished…_

He opened his eyes to find himself lying down in a hospital bed. He groggily turned his head to see a beautiful angelic face asleep on his bedside. "Kazuki…Kazuki…" He stretched out his arm to touch the beautiful face, but a sharp pain stopped him from doing so. He grunted, waking the beauty up.

"Toshiki-san, are you feeling all right?" the melodic voice asked. "I mended your wounds already. I'm so sorry for putting you in to so much trouble. And thank you very much for saving my life." Toshiki stared at her with great disappointment. "I thought you were Kazuki."

"Kazuki-san is still sleeping. I heard that Jubei-san had a fever last night. You also had a fever, too, Toshiki-san. You need to rest."

Toshiki was angry and sad at the same time when he heard what Kazuno said. "Would you please leave me alone?"

Kazuno was mortified. She gave Toshiki a sad and concerned look. "I'm sorry, Toshiki-san. I can't do that. Your burn had an infection, and you did not sleep very well last night because of your fever. I owe my life to you and you still aren't well enough to be left alone. I can't leave you now, or Kazuki-san might kill me if I do."

Toshiki was ashamed for acting so immaturely in front of someone who cared for him the whole night. He wanted to apologize, but was too shy to do so.

An hour passed and still, nobody had spoken. It was an awkward scenario.

"Kazuki-san…he's really a beautiful person isn't he? Nobody would actually think that he's a guy!" she let out a soft giggle. "Would you like me to get you some breakfast?"

"No, don't bother. I'm not hungry."

Kazuno gave Toshiki a scolding look. She pouted and said, "You're not going to eat? But you should eat, Toshiki-san. You're not well yet, and it's my treat anyway."

Toshiki looked at her pouting face and thought how cute she looked. The tone of her voice and the way she scolded him all reminded him of Kazuki.

"Fine, Kazuki, I'll eat."

"That's good to hear," Kazuno replied with a smile. "By the way, Toshiki-san, my name is Kazuno. Kazuno Shihonami."

"Y-yeah, sorry, Shihonami-san."

"I'll get you some breakfast. I'll get you some egg rolls."

_How did you know I like egg rolls_? Toshiki was a bit surprised. Not even Kazuki knew that he liked egg rolls. Kazuno was really something.

"You're wondering about how I knew you like egg rolls, right?" she asked with a smile. Toshiki turned pink. She just read his mind.

"It's just a guess. I'm right, am I not?"

"Whatever. Get me something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Right."

Kazuno giggled, seeing how Toshiki had turned pink. She walked toward the door and was about to get out of the room. "Toshiki-san."

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

Kazuno left the room. Toshiki was looking out on the window. He smirked at himself, thinking of how similar Kazuno really was to Kazuki. He sat up on his bed and reached for a glass of water. His attempt was unsuccessful; the water spilled and the glass broke. "Crap." The door suddenly opened and Kazuno went in.

"Here's your breakfast, Toshi-…" Kazuno slipped. The food fell all over the floor. Kazuno fell on Toshiki. She was atop Toshiki. They were both mortified. Their position was compromising. And another thing: their lips locked.

Kazuno stood up from the bed, shocked and horrified. Toshiki was wandering at his own thoughts. He felt that body before. He felt that hand before. Clearly, it was not Kazuki. He recalled the feeling of the girl's hand when he helplessly laid on a floor of freezing snow. That feeling…that hand, that warmth, that smell… it was very Kazuno. Toshiki smirked at his thoughts. "So impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Only One**

"Looks like Kazuno-san and Toshiki are getting along quite famously," Kazuki said with a smile. "If I get to choose whom Kazuno would marry, I'd choose Toshiki for her. But it's not certain yet if she really is my sister, right, Jubei? And if I happen to have another sister, I'm going to have you marry her. That way, I won't have to worry about them."

"Do you think Toshiki would agree to marry someone besides you, Kazuki? Toshiki sees you as someone nobody could ever replace."

Kazuki blinked. He couldn't quite grasp the meaning of what Jubei was telling him. "What do you mean?"

"Toshiki sees you in a way other than being the leader of the Wind and Cloud squad."

"Yes, because he sees me as a valuable friend whom he could trust, just like how I see him, how I see Ren, and how I see you."

Jubei was beginning to become impatient. Kazuki was just too innocent and naïve. Sometimes, his innocence could be quite annoying. But most of the time, it was so endearing.

Kazuki understood full well what Jubei wanted him to know. Toshiki loves him, and he'd always known that. But Toshiki was no more than a trusted friend and a respected ally to him.

"Toshiki sees you as the only one he could give his life to, just like how Saizou saw you, how Ren sees you and how I see you."

"I know that Jubei." Kazuki said. "So what's your point?"

"What I mean is that all of them are in love with you, Kazuki."

"Does that include you, Jubei?"

Jubei hesitated for a moment, than decided that this was the right time to let Kazuki know his feelings.

"Kazuki, I love you."

"Jubei…"

"Do you feel the same way?"

There was a deafening silence which surrounded the whole room. The tears began falling before Kazuki realized. He felt a deep pain swallow him.

"What did I do for you to fall for me?" Kazuki said in a shivering voice.

"Kazuki, I'm so sorry-"

"Answer me, Jubei! What did I do?"

"Kazuki I-"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"Nothing. I love you because you were yourself. No one could ever compare to you. You're the only one."

"I don't want it to be this way, Jubei. I'm afraid of this, of…of not being able to give back what you feel for me. I'm scared Jubei, because I know that… I know that I can't offer you anything…and-and if I-"

"It doesn't matter Kazuki. All I ask is that you allow me to love you."

"Jubei…I feel so guilty…"

"It's not your fault for not feeling the same way for me, Kazuki. I guess I simply suck with jokes." Jubei forced a smile. Kazuki giggled softly.

"Oh, Jubei…"

"Yeah, I'm too serious and I can't make you smile." Jubei tried to force a laugh but ended up in tears. The guilt was too much for Kazuki to handle. He excused himself and walked out of the room.

Kazuki was walking as he thought about the things which bothered him. It hurts that Toshiki loves him. It hurts a thousand times more that Jubei loves him. He knew that Jubei would be hurt because he couldn't give Jubei the love that he deserves. Just then, he heard the sound of Ginji's voice.

"Kazu-chan! Why in the world are you wearing a very girly dress, earrings, and a very girly handbag? Kazu-chan, you turned into a girl!"

"Oi, Ito-maki, why the heck do you have a sanitary pad in your bag? Did you come out of the closet and tell the world you're gay?"

Kazuki walked to them. "Kazu-chan! T-there are two Kazu-chans!"

"No, Ginji-san. This is Kazuno-san. She is not me. She is a girl."

"Is she your sister? Oh, I remember! She's the one Natsumi told me about! So, is she really your sister?"

"We had DNAs tested about a week ago. The result wasn't out yet."

"Actually, the doctor gave them to me this morning."

"So are you siblings?"

"I didn't look at it yet. Kazuki-san, let's see it together."

Kazuno took out an envelope. She opened it. Kazuki read what was written. His forehead wrinkled. Kazuno looked sadly as Kazuki's eyes narrowed a little bit more. Finally, he stopped reading. He looked at Kazuno.

"I'm sorry. It seems that I'm not-" before she could finish, Kazuki smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Onee-chan."

Ginji, Ban, and Kazuno smiled happily.

"Oh my gosh!" Kazuno cried as she reached out to hug Kazuki. "I've waited for twenty years…finally, I've met you!"

"Onee-chan," Kazuki choked, holding back tears.

The two were very happy. Ban was looking at them with boredom.

"This is too dramatic," Ban said. "Well, at least needle bastard and spiky blonde wouldn't have to split yarn ball into two or kill each other."

Ginji was crying. "This is so happy!"

Kazuno heard what Ban said.

"Not even one of them can have me, Mido-san."

"Why is that, Onee-chan?"

"Kazuki… well, I have a fiancée in Korea. We'll be getting married seven months from now."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, Kazuki… I didn't tell you immediately." She noticed the sorrow painted on Kazuki's face. "Are you alright?"

"Ban-chan, let's go get some steak!"

"Sure, the most expensive one available!"

Kazuki wasn't sure of what to say. He looked at the concerned look in his sister's eyes.

"Onee-chan…"

"Yes?"

"What do you do if your best friend in the whole of the earth fell in love with you, but you don't feel the same way?"

"This is about Jubei, isn't it?"

"I feel too guilty to even look at his face."

"Kazuki…"

"I can't offer anything in return, while he offered his whole life to me."

"Are you afraid because you can't give anything for his love, or are you afraid to let yourself fall for him because you know that things will never be the same again?"

Kazuki's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know, onee-chan."

Kazuno wrapped her arms around her brother. That was all she could do for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Change Me

Shido was walking around the park with a blindfold. Emishi was trailing behind him noisily. Earlier that day, the joker told the beast master that he had something interesting to show him, told him to wear a blindfold and meet him at the park. The beast master did not refuse. Knowing Emishi, this seemed to be just another useless surprise. He had been waiting there for almost an hour.

"That Emishi… where in the world is he?" Shido was irritated. He had a lot of things to do, and Emishi was wasting his time. "It's another one of his useless pranks…why did I even bother to come all the way here?"

"Well, you came here because I said so, Shido-han!" Emishi's voice said with his usual mischievous tone. "And because you need me to teach you ballroom dancing!"

"Emishi, you jerk! I've been waiting here for one hour, for heaven's sake, one hour! I still need to find a decent suit to wear! You wasted my time!"

"I didn't, Shido-han! What I'm going to show you is definitely worth seeing! You can take your blindfold off now!"

Shido took his blindfold off. He opened his eyes to see a man with neatly cut brown hair in front of him He looked clean and decent. Shido looked around the park, his eyes searching for his long-haired friend.

The stranger smiled naughtily at him. "What do you think? Does it look good?"

"Where is Emishi?"

The stranger turned into chibi form and started crying. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Well I don't know you! Where is Emishi, the guy who was talking to me earlier?"

"Dude, don't you recognize me?"

"Huh?!"

"Dude, I AM EMISHI!!!"

"What?! How did this happen?"

"I visited a barbershop."

"What did he do to you?"

"He cut my hair."

Shido looked at Emishi for a moment then decided that his hair suited him perfectly. "That looks right for Madoka's birthday party."

"Am I invited?"

"Yeah. I am, too, that's why I need you to teach me ballroom dancing."

"Oh, okay. Let's drop by at Ol' Paul's bar. I heard that Jubei was discharged from the hospital, and Kazuki-han met his long-lost sis, so they're having some sort of a celebration."

Shido and Emishi walked to Honky Tonk bar.

"Oh, Shdo-san, and…" Natsumi paused, not recognizing Emishi. "Who are you?"

Emishi turned to his chibi form again. "I am Emishi!"

All heads turn to Emishi. "WHAT?"

Kazuno stepped forward to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Emishi-san, Shido-san. I am Kazuno, Kazuki's onee-chan."

"Wow, Kazuki-han, your onee-chan looks so much like you! Plus, she's really a babe!"

"Emishi-chan, why did you have a haircut?"

"Because, Ginji-han, it's so hot and I'm invited to Madoka-han's birthday party. I need to look decent."

"Who's Madoka?" Toshiki and Kazuno asked. They looked at one another and blushed.

"Madoka-san is Shido's special friend." Kazuki answered. Shido turned red.

"Shido needs to learn ballroom dancing and so does everybody because you are all invited." They looked at one another and stared at Emishi. "We do not know how to dance."

"Then that's a big problem. Anyone here who can teach us?"

There was a long pause. Kazuno shyly stepped forward. "If it's any help, I know how to dance."

"That's good, Kazuno-han! You can go teach everybody. But before anything else, I would like to see a demonstration."

"That's certainly no problem, but I still need to ask for my brother's permission."

"Sure, you can demonstrate a dance, onee-chan. Why do you still need my permission?"

"Would you dance with me, Kazuki?"

Kazuki sweat-dropped and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, onee-chan. But I'm sure Toshiki would gladly have the honor. He is, I'm proud to say, a graceful dancer."

"What?! I know nothing about dances. And I thought you were supposed to dance by yourself!" Toshiki's ears turned red. He felt awkward around Kazuno, especially after the accidental kiss.

Kazuno thought for a moment, then decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a dance with Toshiki. She then knelt down before Toshiki and reached out her hand. "Toshiki-san, may I have this dance?"

Toshiki was taken aback by what she said. "I-I…"

"Come on now, won't you, it's just a dance. They really want to see it, especially Kazuki."

Toshiki took one look at a beaming Kazuki and decided he had to agree. "Just this once."

"Thank you for granting me the honor."

Paul played a track from his old CD. Kazuno took Toshiki's hand and they began to swirl across the floor. "Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Toshiki stepped reluctantly and almost tripped. Kazuno grabbed hold of his back and began swirling again as if nothing happened. Toshiki looked at Kazuno. "Don't hesitate to move, Toshiki-san. It's okay, I would guide you." Assured, he began to move gracefully and enjoy the dance he shared with Kazuno. The music was fading when an excited Emishi pushed Toshiki's shoulder. Toshiki almost slipped and Kazuno was losing balance. He stretched out his arm and held Kazuno's back. He stared at a smiling Kazuno. "You were fantastic, Toshiki-san."

Everyone applauded as Kazuno took a bow. "Everyone should find a pair to dance with at the party. I would teach you how to dance."

"Natsumi-chan, let's dance together!" Ginji exclaimed. That would be fun!"

"Sure! This would be good!"

"Ban-chan, you dance with Hevn-san!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Find me a nicer job, won't you?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm sure I'd find better looking guys in the party anyway."

"Ito-maki would dance with needle bastard."

"No. I would dance with Himiko-san." Everyone stared at Kazuki with dropped jaws.

"I would dance with my sister." Jubei said in return. He was hurt by what Kazuki said.

"And of course, Kazuno-han would be dancing with Toshiki-han!"

Everyone agreed that they would make a perfect pair.


End file.
